Man Out of Time
Man Out of Time is the fifth episode of the ''Logan's Run'' television series. It first aired 17 October 1977. Summary Our trio is in the Solarcraft traveling through a wooded area and watching a strange pattern on their screen. Rem notices it as a powerful electrical disturbance. They arrive at the ruins of a building. Obviously a laboratory of some sort. In the center of the ruins stands an hexagonal platform. Rem feels something coming and warns Logan and Jessica to cover their eyes. A red glow appears then is replaces by a probe. Rem is not sure where it is form. The three move closer to investigate. inside the probe is an animal. Jessica worries about it being dangerous, but Rem tells them it is a harmless bunny. Logan sets down his gun inside the probe and takes the bunny out of the cage. Jessica theorizes that it must belong to someone as it was in a cage. A camera pivots to watch out trio at the top of the probe. As Logan holds the bunny and Jessica moves in closer the probe vanishes. Back in the past the prove arrives and the scientists all cheer and applaud. The scientists notice that the rabbit is gone. Dr. White finds Logan's flamegun. He yells for them to get the tapes processed. Another scientist removes a pack from the side of the camera. Dr. White tells someone to get Mr. Eakins at the sanctuary project (another building) on the phone. Here we first meet Dr. David Eakins. Eakins is telling a subordinate to put everything into the computer. A woman answers the phone then calls David Eakins over to speak to Dr. White. He is extatic that the time probe worked. he announces to his staff that the time probe came back and that they are going ahead with the operation. He leaves Andy in charge reminding him to put everything into the computer. Andy is worried about Dr. Eakins not having anything to come back to. His afro look interesting with his glasses. I guess afros will be in for white men in the near future. The man behind Andy mentions that according to the projects the war should start any day now. As Dr. Eakins tells them that the information the put into the computers could make the difference and keep themselves from being blown to kingdom come a screen lights up reading things like "Crisis worsens" and "treaty rebuked". The computer predicts that the critical day will be December 25th 2778. Dr. Eakins now looks grim. "Merry Christmas! Only 12 more shopping days till Armageddon." David is in the Time Lab building watching the tapes from the probe's first mission. On the screen they watch Logan and Jessica play with the bunny while Rem looks on. David is confused by the fact that the building is in ruins. This confirms the scientists fear that the war is coming. The scientists notice that they have a high degree of technology from their clothing and the weapon which blasted a hole in the side of the ballistics lab when they tested it. Since they have such a high degree of technology they might have a concept of time travel. So it is important that Dr. Eakins not reveal the nature of his experiment to Logan and friends. Because if they can figure out what caused the war they could prevent it and civilization could continue, but theirs would never have existed. not a one of them would have ever been born. David only has 22 hours to complete his mission. That is as long as they can keep the time portal open. David waits in the probe as they send him into the distant future. Back in the future the probe arrives again. Logan and Jessica are still playing with the bunny. They all stare at one another. David is astounded that the machine works. Logan ask him who he is. He introduces himself as David Eakins and then they have introductions all around. Rem is happy he is not called a robot by Eakins. Rem asks where he comes from and how he managed his appearance. Eakins tells them that he is from the 'western region' and that they are conducting experiments in long range matter transportation. Eakins gives the weapon back to Logan. Jessica asks Eakins if he has ever heard of Sanctuary. Eakins is surprised. Jessica explains that they looking for Sanctuary. Eakins tells them that he is too looking for sanctuary. Jessica tells him that they have a vehicle. Eakins is elated but all at once he is shot by a stun ray from an approaching Sandman. Logan dives for cover behind a fallen computer as two sandman on a nearby hill have them pinned down. Jessica runs over to see if Eakins is Ok. Logan asks Rem to distract them to draw their fire. Logan circles around. Eakins wakes up. Jessica makes a quick explanation of Sandmen and that they are after Logan and her. Jessica peeks up to watch Logan running up the hill. The Sandmen have not seen Logan. he runs down the hill hides behind a tree and picks them both off with stun rays. Logan grabs their guns tosses them in the grass and then blasts them. Logan arrives back at the group and announces that it was not Francis so the city bust be sending other teams after them now. Eakins is confused but Logan and Jessica help him to the Solarcraft. They drive off through the flattened ruins. Back at the time chamber the scientists watch the clock count down. It is night and the Solarcraft is slows to a stop. Eakins is upset about stopping. Eakins makes a few mistakes in what he is saying in front of Rem. Rem and Logan go off to have a stroll. Eakins asks Jessica how she knows about sanctuary. He asks her if she knows that sanctuary is. She does not know exactly, but she feels it is place where she can be free, grow old, and raise families. Eakins wonders what she will do if it is not what she expected it to be. Jessica says that they will keep looking because there must be a place out there somewhere where her and the other people from the city of domes can start over. Whatever caused the holocaust which ended the world now we will have a chance to start a whole new world. The next morning the Solarcraft arrives at a block in the road. Eakins hurry seems a mystery to the others. On the other side of the crevasse they come to a valley. Eakins says that this is where it should be. Logan is suspicious because Eakins said he had never seen it before. Eakins counters that he had seen holographs of it. Logan looks worried. Rem looks confused too and stays behind to ask Logan about Eakins. Logan points out that back in the city of domes runners would give off a feeling that you could almost touch before they ran. Logan feels there is something strange about Eakins. They walk down the hill and catch up with the others where they are met by an old man welcoming them Sanctuary. Anyone seeking truth and justice is welcome here. he introduces himself as lab Tech 1. Runners have not been here before. Lab tech one does not know about the City of Domes. Rem considers that sanctuary might mean different things to different people. Lab Tech 1 takes them to a village and introduces them to their leader Analog. He bids them welcome to Sanctuary. They seem to live in very short square buildings. Eakins asks to see the computers. Analog is confused by the word. Analog is named after a computer. Analog tells them that he is named after the great giver of truth. Rem buts in telling Eakins that his talk of computers seems to be wasted on these people. Logan seems to think that this is not the sanctuary he wants. Jessica is not so sure. Logan points out that this can't be the sanctuary they are looking for because they have never heard of Runners. Rem point out that they have not heard of much else either. A man come up crying the leaders name urgently and carrying a small child. the boy has been stunk by a scorpion. Rem tells Jessica about scorpions and their bites and that if he is treated quickly he can survive. Analog takes the boy to the temple. Logan Eakins and everyone follows along. Analog places the boy on an alter. he waves a book over the boys head several times. Then asks for divine intervention from truth so that they boy may be healed and continue the holy search for light and guidance. They all enter into a prayer. The truth is my lantern. The word is the spark. The light is the answer The end of the dark. The sleeper awakens. Let darkness beware. Look on the face of truth and despair. Eakins realizes that they do not even have a concept of medicine and that they boy will die. Analog states that only truth can heal the boy now. Eakins gets out his medical kit and attends to the child. his name in binary. He warns the child that it will hurt. he injects the boy. Eakins is very diplomatic about what he is doing to Analog. The first time he does so during the entire episode. He tells Analog that there is nothing wrong with his books, but that something stringer is needed and that he does not have access too his medical kit. Good thing he came prepared! As he is drawing the poison out. he looks up and realizes that the temple is actually the Sanctuary project building. Analog asks if the boy will be all right and then they take the boy home. The crowd leaves. Eakins is shocked. Logan is confused. Eakins starts ranting about his hopes and plans and what has become of his project. Jessica and the others are all confused. Rem Jessica and Logan are comparing notes on what Eakins has been saying as they walk down a slope by some of the buildings. Logan says that they brought him here and this was where he wanted to go. Jessica thinks that he needs their help. Logan does not want to help him. he just wants to leave. Jessica runs back up the hill. She enters the cement pyramid building which is the temple and finds Eakins leaning up against a pillar. She feels great compassion for Eakins. He tells her of his dream to save the world. He tells her of the computer and how it was a record of how everything had gone wrong. Jessica wonders how Eakins knew what was in the temple or why it was here. Eakins tells her that he is from a place so different than her she would never recognize it. How crowded it is and how angry it is, how they are ready to destroy one another, and the more he talks to Jessica or Logan the harder his mission gets. Jessica tells him that they would help him if they could. Eakins does not want their help. Eakins is running out of time. he starts taking the covers off the alter which is the main Sanctuary computer. Analog and a few men enter and command him to stop. Eakins tries to tell them that it is not an alter but a console and how he mist get to the computers to complete his mission. Analog is angry at his sacrilege. Ah he tries to activate the computer the men rush him and Analog pulls out an energy weapon and stuns him. Analog commands that they all must leave when Eakins recovers. Back in the past the scientists are starting to worry as he only have 11 hours left to return to the time probe. Logan is loading potatoes into a sack with the help of some of the locals when Jessica arrives to say that Eakins has been tied up. Rem is confused as to what is so important to him. Logan is convinces that Eakins is lying. Jessica wants to know why Eakins is lying. What is so important to him. Logan goes to see Eakins where they have him tied up. Eakins asks for Logan's help. Eakins tells them that where he comes from people are going to die. The information in that computer can save seven billion lives. This lowers Rem's eyebrows more than usual. Logan realizes that there have not been that many people alive since the nuclear way. Eakins tells them he is a time traveler from 2118. the information may be able to prevent the holocaust. he tells them that he can change the course of history. In the computers is the reason the holocaust started. Jessica wonders why Eakins did not tell them the truth in the first place. Eakins said that he didn't care what happened to her. that they didn't mean anything to him. Rem relates that if he succeeds in stopping the holocaust. then his civilization can continue. Logan put a piece of the puzzle together saying that the City of Domes would have never been built. Logan is astounded that Eakins is asking for his help to become nonexistent. Eakins says that he wants to save seven billion lives. Eakins gives rem a power pack asks him to operate the computer , to look at the information and then decide. Jessica point out that the seven billion people have been dead a long time and that her world is just beginning. Back in the past there are only five hours remaining. On the way back to the temple Logan asks Rem if Eakins can really change the past. Rem points out that the idea of changing history is interesting but probably fruitless. Rem believes that history has a way of catching up with mankind, the then again he is never absolutely sure. For some reason Jessica joins them on the way. maybe they cut a scene out, or forgot she was in a shot. As they approach the temple Logan stops Rem. he says that he can not allow Eakins to destroy the world they know. Rem points out that they have not proof that Eakins could destroy their world. Logan adds that Eakins is eager to try. Just as Logan is willing to stop him. Rem points out that if they keep Eakins here there might not be any survivors, or something else might happen. Jessica takes Logan's hand. She seems convinced. Logan hopes that Eakins can not change the past. They start clearing off the alter. Rem is amazed by the primitive nature of the computer, but Jessica is pretty impressed. Rem activates the machine and stick in the power pack. the main screen opens. A few more buttons and hidden panels open all over the room. They start studying footage displayed on the screen. Analog arrives and is very upset. Logan says it is something they have to find out. Analog orders his followers to stop them. Logan draws his weapon. Logan has to stun two of Analog's people. Jessica is watching the screen. She wonders how there could be so many people. Analog's people begin to chant their prayers while looking at the screen. They come across a newspaper find out that Eakins does go back. Rem thinks that all their questions have been answered. Analog approaches claiming that Logan is the builder. Logan points out that Eakins is the builder. Analog is confused by what he has seen, but the writing in the newspaper confuse him. The marking on the temple do not mean anything to him. he can not read. Analog thinks they have all that they need. Rem tells him that there are many things the computer could teach. Analog, at Logan's suggestion, brings Eakins to the temple to show Analog how to work the computer. In the past time is running out. Eakins has to return soon. Everything is in the computers. Next time someone is sick they can have the knowledge to cure him. Rem has the tapes for Eakins. Eakins tells Analog that the battery will power the machine for one year, and by that time they will need to reconnect the original power lines. The machine will teach them how to read. Eakins asks Logan to drive him back. Outside Logan is sort of upset. He asks Eakins why bother to tell them this, because if he succeeds they will all cease to exist anyway. Eakins realizes that he may not be able to save the past, but he may be able to help these people in the future. they arrive back at the ruins. They emerge form the Solarcraft. Rem hands him the tapes. Eakins asks if they speak to his personal future. Rem is elusive on this. Eakins is hesitant to go. Logan mentions that they did not figure out what started the holocaust. (although he may have been lying about this.) Rem tells him that he had returned to his own time. Eakins wonders if he should change history by not returning to his own time. perhaps that was the change he should make. Logan points out that he was not selected for this mission because he would complete it. Rem is seen shaking his head as Eakins walks away. Eakins enters the time probe and it vanishes. Jessica notes that they are all still here. Rem did not think that he could succeed. The time probe suddenly returns. In it is a small video machine with a tape cartridge. The tape cartridge is of the 8 track variety. The set up the machine on a nearby piece of rubble. Rem thinks it will be of great interest to them. Eakins appears on the screen talking to them form the past. Eakins has failed. A series of headlines follows. Eakins time travel success sparked the end. His success unraveled the world. You could travel back. That world leaders could be killed before they became important. The enemies decided on a first strike before the time machine could be used as a weapon. Eakins realizes that he does not belong in their time. he tells them not to give up and to keep looking for their sanctuary. Jessica is very upset and wonders what now. Logan says they keep looking. Rem thinks that they owe Mr. Eakins their best effort. The Solarcraft takes them away from the time probe and the sad adventure they have just left behind them. Category:Series Category:Logan's Index